Só PaRa DiZeR eu Te AmO
by MeRRy-aNNe
Summary: ShOrAn E SaKuRa EsTaO SePaRaDoS a MuiTo TeMpO MaIs aInDa Se aMaM.. MaS AmBoS não SaBeM DoS sEnTiMeNtOs DoS OuTrOs.... Capitulo Final no Ar ReVieWs PliSsSs
1. a Declaração

**Só para dizer Te amo...**

Por ||^MeRRy_aNNe^|| 

" " – Pensamentos…

( ) – Eu no meio da historia. 

********* Mudança de Narrador

Já faz tanto tempo... É 7 anos sem ela, 7 anos tentando esquece-la, 7 anos me enganando procurando outras, 7 anos iludido sem coragem de saber se ela ainda me quer. Quando pude voltar, 3 anos depois da minha partida ela estava com outro e ali rolava sentimento sei que rolava.

****Flesh Back****

É fazem 3 anos que não nos vemos. Como será que ela está? Linda com certeza – Pensava eu, tomando um bom banho para relaxar depois da longa viajem. – Agora estou aqui em Tomoeda novamente, não posso perder tempo, tenho que vê-la.

O inverno está rigoroso esse ano, mas isso também não será um empecilho para vê-la. Logo que saio do banho coloco uma calça social preta, uma camisa de manga longa também preta, uma blusa de lã azul marinho e um sobretudo. 

Mas antes de ir a casa dela resolvi passar no parque do Rei pingüim, ele trazia tantas recordações maravilhosas. Vou também ao bosque atrás da escola, adorava aquele lugar, lá havia varias cerejeiras. Olho para um lado do bosque e vejo uma linda menina, que mais parece uma mulher, com cabelos um palmo a baixo dos ombros, corpo escultural, reconheci na mesma hora. Tento chegar perto para falar com ela, mas aparece um homem alto de cabelos cinzas e óculos, também o Conhecia, claro era o Yukito. Ele a abraçou por traz e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Não pode ser, eles estão namorando. Saio desnorteado, minha flor estava em braços que não eram os meus, sei que ela estava em boas mãos, mas estaria melhor se se estive ao meu lado. Saio correndo sem direção, quando não agüento mais, percebo que parei em frente a uma casa que não me era estranha. A placa indicava "Mansão Daidouji". Claro era a casa da Tomoyo, fiquem parado um tempo fitando a casa, e resolvi entrar. Toco a campainha:

- Em que posso ajuda-lo Sr?

- A Srta. Daidouji esta'em casa?

- Sim, ela esta. Quem deseja?

- Li. Shoran Li.

- Só um minuto Sr. Li.

Esperei não mais que 5 minutos, quando os portões se abriram e um dos empregados me convidou para entrar.

- Eu o acompanho, ela lhe aguarda em seu quarto.

- Muito obrigado.

Chegando lá tenho uma grade surpresa.

- Boa Tarde Sr. Shoran Li. – Cumprimentou-me Eriol

- Eriol, que bom revelo meu grande amigo. – Dou-lhe um abraço.

- Também é bom revê-lo Li. – Diz ele retribuindo meu abraço. – Vejo que está com problemas.

- Sim é verdade. Desculpe-me Vir assim sem avisar.

- Tudo bem Shoran, Sakura ficará muito feliz em vê-lo.

- Ela não me verá, vi ela e Yukito juntos, não quero que ela me veja, poderá confundir seus sentimentos e sofrer. E a coisa que menos quero é vê-la sofrendo novamente. Apenas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estive fora, depois irei pegar o primeiro vôo para Hong Kong.

- Mas porque? Mal chegou e já vai voltar?

- Sim. Não suportaria ver Sakura novamente nos braços de Yukito. Não que eu não confie nele, mas é doloroso vê-los junto. Deixarei ela viver sua vida, e viverei minha vida longe dela.

- Tudo bem Shoran, não vou insistir. Mas vê se não desaparece. Mande cartas, ligue para mim às vezes, pelo menos para nós dois.

- Se Sakura não souber sobre nada Tudo bem.

- Dou minha palavra que ela não ficará sabendo de nada.

- Então beleza. Agora me contem tudo. Quero Saber sobre tudo e todos.

Tomoyo me contou sobre tudo realmente. Ela e Eriol estavam juntos já faziam 6 meses. Toya e Kaho voltaram ma namorar. Sakura por quase 2 anos vivia triste por não me ter por perto, o único que conseguia anima-la era Yukito, e nos 2 últimos meses eles estavam namorando. Tomoyo disse que tinha certeza que não era nada Serio, mas tudo isso começou porque com o tempo minhas cartas e telefonemas foram extintos, então ela resolveu tentar a vida ao lado de Yukito. 

****Fim do Flash Back****

Não consegui culpa-la por estar com Yukito. A culpa realmente era minha. Com o tempo meus treinamentos começaram a ser mais complicados, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer quando chegava em meu quarto, era tomar banho e ir dormir.

Como prometi a Tomoyo, Sempre que dava tempo ligava para dar noticias, nos 2 primeiros anos isso era comum. Fiquei sabendo que Yukito havia ido embora para a Alemanha junto com Toya e Kaho, pois iriam cursar faculdade lá. Sakura naquela época estava procurando alguém para faze-la feliz, mas estava difícil achar. Não quis saber o porque estava difícil, porque era capaz de Tomoyo dizer que ela ainda me amava para me deixar feliz, então eu iria correndo e talvez não fosse capaz de faze-la feliz como ela merecia. 

Na ultima vez em que liguei, Sakura estava com o Takeji Kimura um colega de escola já faziam 6 meses. Então resolvi ao ligar mais, seria mais fácil esquece-la sem ter noticias suas. 

*****************************************

Como ele me faz falta, já faz 10 anos que não tenho noticias do meu inesquecível Lobo Chinês. Estou agora com 23 anos. Tentei por varias vezes esquece-lo, procurando alguém que me entendesse como ele me entendia, não precisava me amar como ele me amava, apenas me entender iria ser o suficiente. A Primeira pessoa que quase conseguiu foi u Yukito. Por 2 anos fiquei sem vontade de fazer nada e a única pessoa que conseguiu me animar foi Yukito.

Mas infelizmente quando íamos completar 2 meses de namoro ele teria que me deixar, pois havia passado na mesma faculdade que Toya, que ficava na Holanda. Lembro-me do dia que ele me deu essa noticia.

****Flesh Back****

Estávamos atrás da Escola Tomoeda, no bosque:

- Sakura temos uma coisa para lhe dizer – Diz Yukito com uma cara triste.

- Pode dizer meu amor.

- Bom, vou direto ao ponto – Ele olha em meus olhos. – Irei embora para Holanda. Passei na mesma faculdade que Toya.

- Ai que bom meu amor, pena que teremos que ficar longe um do outro por um bom tempo.

- É verdade, mas ainda não te disse tudo. Sakura você me ama realmente? Esperaria por 6 anos até eu voltar?

- Er... É... – não sabia o que responder sei que não conseguiria, eu também não o amava a ponto de conseguir esperar. Corri até uma cerejeira enorme, estava chorando. Nesse momento sinto como que por magia, Shoran estava ali, senti seu coração, seu perfume... Olhei para os lados e não o encontrei, logo Yukito chega perto e me desconcentra:

- Ama-me a ponto de me esperar?

- Não Yukito, você sabe que não.

- Sim Sakura, sei que ainda não esqueceu Shoran, não é verdade?

*****Fim do Flesh Back*****

Na época não respondi a pergunta, mas sim eu ainda o amava, e ainda o amo. Mas o amo ainda mais hoje.

Yukito Toya e Kaho logo foram para Holanda, Kaho cursaria Direito e os meninos Medicina, eu fiquei aqui em Tomoeda sozinha com meu pai.

      Hoje eles já estão de volta, graças a Deus, pois estava me sentindo tão sozinha desde que Tomoyo e Eriol foram para a Inglaterra, Rika Casou-se com o Professor Terada, e se mudaram para a Itália, Naoko foi fazer faculdade nos Estados Unidos, e Chiraru e Yamasaki casaram-se a 1 ano e se mudaram para a Alemanha. 

Apesar de morarem juntos Tomoyo e Eriol ainda não se casaram. Tomoyo me fez prometer que eu casaria com a pessoa que realmente eu amasse, e que me casaria no mesmo dia que ela. Achei besteira, mas concordei, não conseguiria dizer não a Tomoyo. Ela Sabe que eu amo o Shoran, então sei que fará de tudo para que nós nos reencontremos, mas não sei se é isso que eu quero.

O telefone toca:

- Residência dos Kinomoto.

- Oi Sakura, é a Tomoyo.

- Oi Tomy, que saudades. Quando você e o Eriol voltam?

- É Sobre isso que quero falar com você. Tenho uma ótima noticia. Um amigo Chinês de Eriol que vive em Hong Kong o convidou para administrar uma de suas empresas que fica em Tóquio, e Eriol aceitou, estamos voltando daqui a alguns dias, pretendemos estar ai até domingo. (Hoje é quarta)

- Ta brincando, então vocês vão voltar a morar aqui no Japão, mais que bom Tomy.

- Sim sakura, como terminei minha faculdade (Tomoyo se formou em moda) poderemos voltar. Só não voltamos antes por causa da minha faculdade.

- Que bom Tomoyo estava me sentindo tão sozinha sem você.

- Mas agora tenho que desligar, nosso avião sai daqui a alguns minutos. Manda um beijo pro Tio Fuyutaka, pro Toya e Kaho, e pro Yukito Também. E Claro pra você né.

- Pra vocês também e boa viagem.

- Obrigado. Tchau

- Tchauzinho.

Que felicidade. Tomoyo vai voltar para o Japão. Hei mais ela vai para Hong Kong, cidade natal de Shoran. Será que não é para Shoran que Eriol vai trabalhar? Não seria muita coincidência, bom mas como diria Kaho e Toya, neste mundo não existem coincidências existe apenas o inevitável, mas será?

Não ela teria me dito. Shoran, como queria você do meu lado.

Estava em meu quarto, peguei uma folha e escrevi: Who Ai Ni Xiao Lang Umas das frases em Chinês que aprendi com Shoran.

Meu pai que estava em meu quarto desde que eu desliguei o telefone me perguntou:

- Você ainda o ama não é mesmo minha filha?

- Sim papai, eu ainda amo o Shoran. Mas ele deve estar casado agora. Não vou procura-lo para estragar sua vida.

- Minha filha, se ele a ama realmente, tenho certeza que não a trocaria por ninguém, assim como não trocarei sua mãe por nada nesse mundo mesmo ela não estando mais entre nós a tanto tempo. Estou sem ela fazem 20 anos, e ainda a amo. Confie em teu coração, nunca deixe de ouvi-lo. Ele é o oráculo que costuma predizer o mais importante.

- Ai papai, como eu amo ele, mas vou dar mais um tempo.

- Minha filha, quando olhei para aquele menino, senti que ele a amava realmente, nunca desista dele. E Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele virá a sua procura. Apenas espere.

-  Deus te ouça papai.

**********************************

Sakura minha flor, como tenho saudades de você.

- Sr. Li, seus amigos chegaram em 30 minutos, quer que eu peça ao motorista para aprontar o carro para partirem?

- Sim, peça para faze-lo.

Fico ali parado mais alguns minutos pensando na minha Flor, na minha Ying-fa Como sinto sua falta. Pego meu paletó e me dirijo ao estacionamento. 

Entro no carro e peço para que o motorista me leve ao aeroporto. 

Durante o longo trajeto até o aeroporto, penso nas possíveis perguntas de Tomoyo. Tomoyo sempre quis a felicidade de Sakura, então não a forçará a nada, então só Tomoyo poderá me dar certeza que Sakura está sozinha, mas tentarei descobrir da forma mais indireta para que ela não perceba meus sentimentos, pois sei que se Sakura estiver com outro, Tomoyo fará de tudo para nos unir novamente. Mesmo que ela esteja noiva, ou casada, coisa que eu duvido muito, pois sei que Tomoyo ou Eriol me avisariam, tomoyo fará de tudo para que nos fiquemos juntos. 

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando o motorista diz:

- Sr. Chegamos.

- Obrigado. – Saio do carro e vou até o local do desembarque. 

Seria impossível não reconhecer o casal de amigos. Ela com seus cabelos longos e olhos violetas e ele com seus cabelos e olhos azuis. Logo que foi avisado que os passageiros do avião vindo de Londres estavam desembarcando, me dirigi a porta de desembarque, e logo encontrei o casal.

- A Quanto tempo amigos.

- É verdade Li. Diz Eriol indo cumprimentar o amigo.

- Oi Li, como está diferente, ficou mais bonito.  – Diz Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Olá Tomoyo, você também fica cada vez mais bela. – Retribuo o sorriso. – Vamos para minha casa, lá contarei tudo o que quiserem saber.

- Então só me de um tempinho para pegar nossas malas. – Disse Eriol

- Eu te ajudo amigo.

Logo chegamos em casa, os hospedei no quarto que havia pedido para prepararem. Disse a Eriol para ficarem a vontade, e depois de se ajeitarem irem até o meu escritório para conversarmos. 

A Casa é bem grande, mas não seria problema para Eriol. Ele já havia estado varias vezes aqui.  

Não esperei mais que 40 minutos e os dois já estavam em meu escritório.

- Vou pedir alguns biscoitos e chá para nós tomarmos enquanto conversamos. – Pego o telefone e disco para a cozinha solicitando meu pedido

Eles sorriem. 

- Conte-nos as novidades amigo.

- Está tudo muito bem por aqui, os negócios estão indo muito bem, os anciões andam dizendo por ae que eu sou o melhor administrador de todos os tempos.

- Nossa, que bom Shoran. 

- É verdade, estou indo muito bem mesmo, e agora minhas empresas no Japão seram muito bem administradas, não é mesmo?

- Sim é verdade, darei o melhor de mim, pode ter certeza.

- Obrigado por ter aceito o convite Eriol. Sei que demorei um pouco para te chamar, mas agora tudo ficará bem.

- Realmente.

- E Quando vocês Casam? Já estão a um bom tempo juntos, mas ainda não casaram não é mesmo?

- Sim é verdade.-  Diz Eriol olhando para Tomoyo.

-  É que eu prometi para Sakura que me casaria somente no dia que ela pudesse se casar junto comigo, e como ela ainda não achou alguém para ocupar o seu lugar Li, teremos que esperar ela encontrar.

- Sinto muito por vocês. Mas então quer Dizer que Sakura está sozinha?

- Sim. E apesar de ela negar eu a conheço bem sei que ela sente sua falta Shoran.

Paro por um tempo.

- "Sakura ainda não me esqueceu?" – Sorrio, mas logo saio de meu transe quando a porta é aberta pela empregada que veio trazer as coisas.

- Com licença Sr. Li. Aqui estão as coisas eu pediu.

- Obrigado. Pode deixar aqui que eu mesmo sirvo aos meus amigos.

- Com licença. – Ela sai.

- Aceitam Chás? Biscoitos? – Digo servindo cada um deles.

- Obrigado – Dizem os dois pegando as xícaras.

Resolvo então mudar de assunto, Tomoyo poderia perceber que sinto falta de Sakura.

- Vocês pretendem ir para Tóquio quando?

- No Sábado! Temos que encontrar uma casa ou um apartamento e outra  coisas mais. – Diz Eriol

- Casa não será problema. Já tratei de comprar um apartamento para vocês.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado Shoran. Então partiremos logo. Tomoyo quer passar por Tomoeda antes de nos instalarmos lá.

- É, estou morrendo de Saudades de Todos, especialmente de Sakura.

- "É eu também morro de saudades dela" – Penso eu.

- Mas se quiserem ficar em Hong Kong alguns dias fiquem a vontade. Apenas me avise o dia que partiram, pois terei que ir junto para Lhe apresentar a alguns funcionários e acionistas da empresa.

- Claro Shoran.

- Eriol meu amor, Vamos fazer assim, ficamos até Sexta aqui em Hong Kong, e Sábado de manha partiremos para Tomoeda, passamos o final de semana lá e segunda estaremos em Tóquio para arrumarmos as coisas.

- Claro Amor.

- A outra coisa. Teria problema se eu ficar junto com vocês no apartamento enquanto estiver em Tóquio?

- Claro que ao Amigo, sempre será muito bem vindo em nossa casa.

- Então ta. Mandarei reservar nossas passagens para Sábado então. Vocês preferem o vôo da manha ou da Tarde?

- Da manha. Assim podemos ficar algumas horas a mais em Tomoeda.

- Então ta. Eu tenho alguns compromissos, terei que pegar o segundo vôo. Então fiquem a vontade, se quiserem sair a noite, é só avisar que mando pedirem para o motorista leva-los onde quiserem.

- Não se incomode amigo, se formos sair pegamos um táxi.

- Não será incomodo, mas vocês é que sabem.

- Se nos dá licença Li, vamos subir estamos cansados da viajem. Com licença.

- Claro, fiquem a vontade. Qualquer coisa estarei aqui. A E mais uma coisa, se forem jantar conosco, o jantar é servido as 8:00

- Ok! Acho que não iremos sair de casa hoje mesmo.

Eles se levantam sorriem e saem. 

Fico ali sozinho perdido em meus pensamentos. A única coisa que estava em minha cabeça nesse momento eram as palavras de Tomoyo.

- "... eu a conheço bem sei que ela sente sua falta..."

- Ela ainda me ama? Ai Sakura como sinto sua falta...

Eriol e Tomoyo estão a caminho de Tóquio. Foram primeiro a meu pedido, porque por mais que eu quisesse ver Sakura queria ter certeza que ela está sozinha para não confundir seus sentimentos. Tenho certeza que ela estará os esperando.

***********************************

Olho para o relógio. Está quase na hora do vôo deles chegar, me dirijo ao portão de desembarque e logo em seguida, é anunciado que o vôo deles havia chego. Com certeza não seria difícil encontra-los. E não foi, os encontrei rapidinho:

- Tomoyo Eriol, Aqui!

- Sakura, que Saudades. – Tomoyo me abraça.

- Há Quanto tempo Querida Sakura.

- É verdade. Sua mãe pediu desculpas por não poder vir recebe-los. Ela Tinha uma reunião, mas estará esperando-os em Casa quando Chegarem.

- Tudo bem nós entendemos. Bom, vamos direto para Tomoeda, Estou morrendo de saudades de todos lá, mas teremos que voltar para Tóquio na segunda.

Fomos para o Carro. Tia Sonomi insistiu para que eu viesse acompanhada de um de seus motoristas.

Logo chegamos em Tomoeda, Fomos para a casa de Tomoyo, para eles descansarem um pouco. Tia Sonomi estava esperando-os com um delicioso bolo e chá. Conversamos um monte, e apesar de cansada insistiu em ir ver Toya e Kaho, e também Yukito.

Então fomos. Primeiro a Casa de Toya e Kaho.

- Que saudades querida Tomoyo, não sabe como sentimos sua falta. – Disse Toya a abraçando

-  É verdade Toya. E você Kaho linda Como sempre.

- Obrigado Tomoyo, você também fica mais linda a Cada dia.

- Cuidou bem da Tomoyo né meu caro Eriol? - Perguntou Toya.

- Com toda certeza. Nunca faria mal a mulher de minha vida. E Vejo que você também cuidou muito bem de minha grande amiga Kaho né? – Perguntou Eriol Fazendo todos rirem.

- Sakura ligue para o papai, e diga para ele vir jantar conosco. Vocês Vão jantar com a gente né Tomy? – Diz ele olhando para os dois.

- Se não for incomodar adoraríamos.

- Fazemos questão de que fiquem.

- Tudo bem então.

Fiz o Que Toya Pediu.

- Residência dos Kinomoto.

- Papai, é a Sakura. Toya pediu para que eu ligasse e pedisse pro Sr. Vir jantar com agente aqui na casa dele.

- Então tudo bem vou tomar um banho me arrumar e irei.

- Então ta. Beijinho

- Beijo filha Tchau.

- Tchau papi.

********************************

Daqui a algumas horas estarei novamente no Japão, estarei tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de minha flor. Será que a verei em breve??  
-     Xiao , XIAOOOO!! – Gritou Meiling tirando-me de meu transe.

- Não precisa gritar, o que quer Meiling?

- Seu vôo sai daqui a uma hora, e você ainda não está pronto.

- Já estou quase pronto, mas muito  obrigado por se preocupar.

Fui me arrumar, mas a única coisa que pensava era se a veria. Mas uma duvida ainda invadia meus pensamentos. "Será que ela ainda me ama?" e Logo tive uma idéia. 

Me arrumei fui para o aeroporto, despedi-me de minha mãe irmãs e de Meiling, embarquei. 

*********************************

Logo papai chegou a casa de Toya. Jantamos todos juntos, conversamos e logo chegou a hora de irmos embora. 

- Boa noite para Todos. – Disse o papai.

-     Boa Noite Sr. Fuyutaka – Disse Kaho e Eriol. 

- Boa noite Pai. – Disse Toya

- Boa noite Tio. – Disse Tomoyo – Sakura, vai almoçar com agente lá em casa amanha?

- Claro Tomy. Boa Noite para todos.

- Boa Noite Monstrenga – Disse Toya

- Boa noite Sakura – Disseram todos e partimos. Após minha saída Tomoyo e Eriol também foram embora.

Chegando em casa

- Boa Noite papi.

- Boa noite filha, durma bem.

- O Sr. Também.

Subi para meu quarto, deitei-me e mesmo cansada, pensava em Shoran, Shoran falava de seu amigo e agora patrão, era tão parecido com Shoran, será que não seria ele? Não Tomoyo me falaria se fosse, mesmo se ele já estivesse casado. Uma Lagrima rolou de meus olhos e eu disse baixinho: " A Shoran, que Saudades... " Mas o cansaço logo tomou conta de mim e adormeci. 

*********************************

Desembarquei. Depois de longos 7 anos estou pisando em solo Japonês novamente. 

Fui para o apartamento que mandara comprar para Tomoyo e Eriol. Ficarei aqui no Maximo 2 semanas, até que as coisas na empresa se alinhem com o novo Gerente.

Será uma tentação ficar tão perto dela, mas não irei me descontrolar, realizarei meu plano e partirei para Hong Kong. Se ela realmente ainda me quiser dará um jeito de me procurar.

Cheguei no apartamento já era altas horas da noite. Tirarei o dia de amanha ou melhor, de hoje para descansar, para que segunda apresente Eriol para todos.

Tomei uma ducha fria para relaxar, durante o banho pensava em como realizar um plano perfeito. Me deitei e logo dormi.

Acordei já era tarde. Eram quase 11 horas da manha, levantei e fui tomar banho. Logo as imagens que vi em meu sonho voltaram a minha mente. Como ela estava linda, na verdade ela sempre foi linda, mas não sei parecia que estava mais linda ainda, estava Perfeita. Ela vinha a meu encontro, me abraçava e iria me beijar, mas acordei antes que isso acontecesse. (Já perceberam que sonho sempre acaba na melhor parte?) Quando sai do banho, coloquei uma bermuda, chinelos e uma camisa, e sai para comprar pão e jornais. 

Logo que cheguei preparei meu desjejum e fui me sentar no sofá para ler meu jornal. 

Depois de um longo tempo, meu celular toca:

- Alô!

- Xiao meu filho, como foi a viajem?

- Oi mami, foi boa, apesar de ser um pouco cansativa, fazia tempo que não vinha para Tóquio.  Cheguei tarde, mas já descansei bastante.

- Se precisar comprar algo, pode comprar, compre tudo o que for necessário.

- É estava pensando mesmo em comprar um carro, pois não seria legal ficar andando 2 semanas a pé por Tóquio. E depois a empresa também está precisando de mais um carro, então não custa não é mesmo?

- É verdade, mas então vá, acredito que ainda existam aqueles plantões de concessionárias ao Domingo, Quando Estiver para voltar me ligue avisando.  

- Tudo bem mamãe, manda um beijo para todas as minhas irmãs e para Meiling também.

- Beijo filho Tchau

- Tchau.

**********************************

Levanto cedo para preparar o café da manha e levar para o papai. Fiz algumas panquecas, coloquei em uma bandeja com geléia de morango e um suco de frutas e levei para ele. Bati na porta de seu quarto:

- Entre.

- Bom dia papi, trouxe o café da manha para o sr.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado minha filha, mas deixe-o ali que eu já como.

- Tudo bem, vou descer para tomar o meu café.

- Bom apetite filha.

- Pro Sr. Também.

Na cozinha eu mal encostava nas panquecas, a única coisa que tinha em mente era no Shoran, e na possibilidade de Eriol estar trabalhando nas empresas Li. Com certeza Shoran viria visitá-los, e assim, talvez nós nos encontrássemos.

Mas como me aproximaria dele? Coloquei um pedaço de panqueca já fria na boca e pensava em como dizer a ele que ainda o amava, apesar dele não ter cumprido sua promessa eu ainda o esperava.

***********************************

No outro dia pela manha... (Pra quem não sabe Segunda de manha...)

Eu ainda estava deitado quando a campainha soou.  Levantei-me coloquei uma camisa e fui abrir.

Era Tomoyo e Eriol que haviam chego de Tomoeda. Tomamos café, arrumaram suas coisas no apartamento e seguimos para a Empresa.

Durante o trajeto até a empresa não paravam de falar em como Sakura estava linda, me deixando cada vez mais curioso, mas não chegaria perto dela antes de saber de seus sentimentos de agora.

- Bom dia Sr. Li – Diziam os funcionários por onde passávamos. – Seja bem vindo Sr. – Eu apenas acenava com a cabeça.

Fomos para o meu escritório:

- Bom Eriol, marquei uma reunião com os principais acionistas e funcionários da empresa daqui a 30 minutos, e não irá durar mais de 1 hora. Deixarei sua tarde livre, e amanha não precisa vir, como estarei aqui também cuido de tudo aqui e organizo algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem Shoran, Mas se não se importa gostaria de vir amanha, pelo menos na parte da tarde para ir me acostumando.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas agora vamos que irei lhe mostrar o seu escritório.

E fomos. Lá chegando abri a porta e convidei-os para entrar.

- A Decoração é meia precária, deixei para que você decorasse da sua maneira.

- Claro, Tomoyo se encarrega disso né amor?

- Com muitíssimo prazer.

- Vamos, Irei apresentar sua secretária e depois irmos para a sala de reunião.

- Vou ficar para começar a pensar em como decorarei sua sala meu amor.

- Então ta, não demoro Tomy. – Diz Eriol dando um beijo nela.

Ela sorri, e nos fomos.

Se passaram 8 dias, e a cada dia chegava a hora de realizar meu plano. Realizaria daqui 5 dias, mais exatamente no Sábado, e pegaria o ultimo vôo para Hong Kong.

***********************************

Como queria ver Shoran, ou pelo menos ouvir sua voz. Takeji um amigo meu da Faculdade me chamou para sair, não aceitei, pois sabia que não iria ser legal, seria melhor ficar em casa pensando em Shoran, ele tentaria me beijar como todos os outros e isso eu não gostaria que acontecesse.

Ficava todos os dias em casa, nunca saia, apenas para ir para a Faculdade e também para praticar esportes, mas sair com homens não. Tudo isso por causa do Shoran. Eu o Amo, e o amarei para toda a minha vida. Mesmo que tenha que revirar o mundo para encontra-lo, iria dizer a ele que ainda o amava. Mas espera um pouquinho, já sei, vou escrever para ele. É isso mesmo, vou escrever uma carta contando que eu o amo.

*********************************

Sábado quando acordo eram já 9 horas da manha, tomo um banho, e vou tomar meu café.

É hoje o dia, irei ligar para Sakura e contar o que eu sinto, serei breve, e não esperarei resposta. (Pra quem não percebeu esse era o plano dele).

Me alimentei, peguei meu celular. O numero ainda era o mesmo, e como poderia esquecer o numero da moradia da pessoa mais importante para mim?

Disquei e logo alguém atendeu.

- Residência dos Kinomoto.

- Bom dia! – Eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios, Foi Sakura que atendeu com aquela voz doce que ela sempre teve.

- Em eu posso ajuda-lo?

- Sakura, aqui é o Shoran, Estou ligando _Só para dizer que eu ainda a Amo!_

- Shoran. – Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de eu desligar.

**********************************

...

- Sakura, aqui é o Shoran, Estou ligando _Só para dizer que eu ainda a Amo!_

- Shoran.  – parei por um minuto e quanto iria dizer que também ainda o amava:

- Tu Tu Tu Tu tu – Ele desligou o telefone, mas porque???

Continua..................

OoOooOoiIiIiIIiIiiIiIiI... tudo Bom com vocês?? Espero que estejam gostando desse meu novo fanfic. Mandem comentários Criticas Sugestões enfim mandem... Pois se não receber nadinha não saberei se estão gostando ou não e não terá como continuar né?? na_maria@hotmail.com beijinhos PaRa ToDoS.. 

MeRRy  


	2. O Reecontro

**Só Para Dizer Te Amo...**

Por ||^MeRRy_aNNe^||

BoM AcHo quE ToDoS Já SaBem MaIs NeNhUm PeRsOnAgEm DeSsa FiC Me PeRtEnCe.. iSSo PeRtEnce TuDo A CLAMP, e AlGuMaS FrAsEs QuE FaraM PaRtE Da CaRtA São TrEcHoS De VaRiAs MuSiCas QuE TaMBém Não Me PeRTeNcE... eNTão Não Me PrOCeSSem... 

" " Pensamento.

( ) Eu No Meio Da Historia.

*************Mudança de narrador.

No CaPiTuLo anTeRiOr... (ahIAHauhIAHui PaReCe NoVeLa MeXiCaNa ahUHAiuahI)

...

Disquei e logo alguém atendeu.

- Residência dos Kinomoto.

- Bom dia! – Eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios, Foi Sakura que atendeu com aquela voz doce que ela sempre teve.

- Em eu posso ajuda-lo?

- Sakura, aqui é o Shoran, Estou ligando _Só para dizer que eu ainda a Amo!_

- Shoran. – Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de eu desligar.

**********************************

...

- Sakura, aqui é o Shoran, Estou ligando _Só para dizer que eu ainda a Amo!_

- Shoran. – parei por um minuto e quanto iria dizer que também ainda o amava:

- Tu Tu Tu Tu tu – Ele desligou o telefone, mas porque???

Porque Shoran? Porque Desligou? Porque não esperou eu dizer o que sento? Porque não esperou eu dizer que também te amo? A Shoran...

Deito em minha cama, e logo pego no sono, e com a certeza de que sonharei com ele. 

**************************************

É... Finalmente revelei a ela. Agora quem irá decidir o meu futuro e o dela cabe apenas a ela. Se ela e ama, e sabe que a farei feliz, viveremos juntos para sempre. Mas se ela já estiver feliz com alguém tentarei seguir minha vida. Sozinho sei que não, pois logo os anciões do Clã arrumaram uma mulher para mim, mas ela nunca sairá de meus pensamentos. Ela será a única mulher que fui capaz de amar realmente.

Cheguei em Hong Kong hoje pena manhã (Segunda) e aqui ficarei até obter uma resposta dela. Irei para o Japão somente em casos de estrema necessidade, pois não quero força-la a nada, e se eu for para lá por nada certamente não resistirei e irei passar alguns dias em Tomoeda, para pelo menos tentar vê-la. E Sei também que Tomoyo fará de tudo para me levar para lá.

*************************************

Uma semana depois... (segunda tá?!?)

Nunca fui boa em palavras. Não dize-las pelo menos. Nunca tive coragem em dizer o que sinto. Aquela vez em que revelei meu amor por lê foi uma exceção. Não sei como consegui. Mas agora não terei a mesma coragem. Então o jeito será escrever-lhe uma carta contando qual são meus verdadeiros sentimentos. 

Pego papel e caneta e começo a escrever. Depois de muitos papeis no lixo amansados, consigo termina-la. Ficou assim:

_Shoran..._

_*Escrevo-te estas mal traçadas linhas meu amor porque veio a saudade visitar meu coração, e resolvi então escrever essa carta pra você. Talvez tu não a leias, mas quem sabe até darás resposta imediata me chamando de meu bem* _

_Você sabe, **Já conheci muita gente Gostei de alguns garotos.. Mas depois de voc Os outros são os outros... Eu tenho mil amigos mas você foi O meu melhor namorado Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só.. **_

_***Hoje, eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito.. com qualquer humor.. com qualquer sorriso.***_

_Você sabe que eu nunca fui boa em dizer o que sinto cara a cara. Lembra quando me declarei a você? Nunca acreditei que disse aquilo. Mas saiba que foi verdade. e Como sei que para me declarar por telefone também não conseguiria, estou escrevendo. _

_****Não dá pra não pensar em você.. Ta cada vez mais difícil não poder te ver.. o tempo e a distancia entre nós não vão arrancar, a vontade que eu tenho aqui no peito de te amar..._

_Fecho os olhos e posso te tocar.. a saudade ta me deixando louca. Diz pra mim que agente vai se encontrar.. que esse dia já ta quase chegando.. e meu coração em fim vai respirar... e a nossa historia estará começando...****_

_TE AMO..._

_Com Todo Amor_

_Sakura Kinomoto..._

_Ou quem sabe Futuramente_

_Sakura Kinomoto Li... _

Copiei-a em uma linda folha rosa, com flores de cerejeiras de fundo. Coloquei em um envelope também rosa. Quanto estava quase saído de casa para levar a carta ao correio o telefone toca:

- Alô!

- Sakura – era Tomoyo – Como vai querida amiga?

- Oi Tomy, Estou bem e vocês?

- "timos. Mas se você aceitasse passar as festas de final de ano conosco ficaríamos mais felizes.

- Será um prazer.

- Pode vir hoje?

- Tentarei. Vou ir colocar a carta do Li no... – fui interrompida.

- Carta pro Li?

- A é verdade, eu não te contei né?

- O que?

- Semana passada ele me ligou e disse apenas assim "Liguei só para dizer que te amo" e desligou.

- Verdade? e posso saber o que você escreveu na carta?

- Pode. 

- Então me conta.

- Bom, não posso mais negar. Nunca o esqueci realmente. Ainda o amo. Mas como fazem quase 10 anos que não tenho noticias dele achei que já estivesse casado e com filhos. Mas do nada recebo um telefonema dele dizendo que me ama. Então tenho que dizer a ele que também o amo, antes que seja tarde não acha?

- Essa é a Sakura determinada que eu conheci. Muito bem amiga.

- Bom Tomy, deixa eu ir levar a carta ao correio. Depois pedirei ao Toya que me leve até Tóquio.

- Então estou esperando. Quando estiver chegando me ligue para nos encontrarmos naquele MC Donald's que tem logo na entrada ok!

- Então combinado. Te ligo quando estiver chegando.

- Beijo Sakura.

- Beijo Tomoyo.

Fui at correio e lá coloquei a carta que provavelmente mudará minha vida para sempre assim que chegar nas mãos dele. 

Avisei o papai que iria passar as festas de final de ano com Tomoyo e Eriol em Tóquio. E Depois de pedir para Toya me levar fui até em casa correndo arrumas as coisas para a viajem.

*********************************

Estava em meu escritório perdido em meus pensamentos, quando minha secretária anuncia:

- Sr Li, Telefonema de Tóquio, é o Sr. Hiraguiisawa (é assim? To com preguiça de olha. Todo mundo sabe que é o Eriol né?). 

- Passe por favor. – Alguns segundos depois – Eriol meu grande amigo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Olá Shoran. Não, está tudo muito bem, estou ligando apenas para convida-lo para passar as festas de final de ano conosco aqui no Japão, se não tiver compromissos.

- Terá festa de família, mas como nunca vou nelas, esse ano não será diferente. Seria legal. Se não for incomodo aceito com maior prazer.

- Será uma honra recebe-lo novamente Li. Você sabe que tanto Tomoyo como eu gostamos muito de você não é?

- Sim é verdade. Eu também gosto muito de vocês.

- Obrigado, a e talvez, mas não é certeza ainda, vamos para Tomoeda no ano novo. E sei que Sakura ficaria muito feliz em revê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

- "Eu também ficaria Eriol, eu também) Er... Não sei preciso pensar, talvez não dê para eu ir para Tomoeda com vocês. Mas o Natal eu passo ae. Peça para o motorista da empresa ir me pegar no aeroporto na sexta. Pegarei o vôo da tarde.

- Ok! Mas quando chegar me ligue, o vôo pode atrasar e nós não estarmos mais em casa. 

- Entendo, Vôos de final de ano sempre atrasam. Então combinado quando chegar ligarei.

- Então até sexta meu amigo.

- Até.

******************************

Cheguei em Tóquio algumas horas depois bem tranqüila. Daqui mais ou menos 4 dias a carta estaria nas mãos de Shoran. 

- Ai Sakura, Chegamos ao Mc. Vamos comprar tortinhas de maça pra nós? Você sabe que adoro e... – Toya sempre gostava de vir comer essas tortinhas. (Eu também gosto hihih!)

- Vamos sim Toya, assim o tempo passa mais rápido.

Compramos nossas tortinhas e fomos para o estacionamento. Logo Tomoyo chegou. Me despedi de Toya e Logo partimos para a casa de Tomoyo.

Passei uma semana maravilhosa na companhia de meus amigos. Fazia muito tempo que não passeava como nesses dias. E Ainda mais na companhia da minha amiga Tomoyo.

Hoje é véspera de Natal. Celebraríamos em um restaurante Italiano lindíssimo. E parece que o patrão de Eriol também nos acompanhará. Estou ansiosa para conhece-lo. Me falaram tão bem dele nesses dias.

****************************

Algumas horas antes de partir para Tóquio recebo uma carta. Logo que a pego, reconheço a caligrafia

-"Sakura..." – Abri a carta co muito cuidado, e nela dizia o quanto ela me amava. – "Sakura me ama? Como pude demorar tanto para me declarar, poderia estar sendo feliz a mais tempo. Mas foi bom assim, pelo menos sei que não a forcei a nada. Talvez se tivesse me declarado antes, talvez teria perdido-a." 

Guardo a carta e vou fazer minha malas. Meu Vôo para Tóquio sai daqui a algums minutos.

Cheguei em Tóquio era passada das 10 horas. Como o previsto o Vôo demorou, e bastante pelo menos 2 horas se não foi mais. Logo que desembarquei regularizei meus documentos. Segui para o estacionamento e logo avistei meu motorista.

- Olá Sr. Li, como foi de viajem?

- Bem muito obrigado Satoshi.

Entro no carro. Ligo então para Eriol:

- Eriol, já estou em Tóquio. Onde estão?

- Estamos em um restaurante meio retirado. Deve se recordar dele. Santa Felicidade sabe?

- Sim lembro.

- Deixei uma copia da chave de nosso apartamento com o motorista, vá para lá deixe suas coisas, se quiser tomar um banho fique a vontade, estamos te aguardando.

- Tudo bem. Vou mesmo tomar uma ducha para relaxar. Daqui a mais ou menos 1 hora estarei ai.

- Estamos aguardando.

*****************************

Chegamos ao restaurante era 21:40. O restaurante é realmente um espetáculo. A Decoração muito bonita, tornando o ambiente agradabilíssimo.

E em como todas as ocasiões especiais Tomoyo era quem fazia minhas roupas hoje não foi diferente. Ela Fez um lindo vestido verde em crepe georgete, que junto de um  que realçava ainda mais meus olhos, acompanhado de um lindo Sapato branco salto fino alto e um longo Sobre tudo branco. No pescoço apenas uma simples corrente em ouro branco, com um pingente verde água no formato de uma flor de cerejeira. Tomoyo estava igualmente bonita. Vestia um vestido na cor vinho, calçava um sapato de salto alto preto muito bonito também e também acompanhada de um sobre tudo preto. Eriol estava muito elegante. Com um terno de uma cor azul combinado com seus olhos e cabelos.

Estávamos na mesa que fora reservada para nós conversando, mas o celular de Eriol Toca, ele pede licença para atente-lo e deixa eu e Tomoyo a sós.

- Sakura, Eriol me disse que o patrão dele virá. Você vai gostar muito dele, ele é um rapaz elegante e muito carinhoso.

- Deve ser muito simpático mesmo. Pelo que me falam dele posso imaginar.

Tomoyo sorri. Logo Eriol está de Volta.

- Ele chegará em 1 hora. 

- Que bom, Faz um tempinho que nós não o vemos.

- É verdade.

Ficamos ali na mesa, apreciando alguns canapés, aperitivos, e de acompanhamento um delicioso vinho tinto, que caia muito bem para a ocasião estava frio.

***************************

Cheguei ao apartamento, após der dispensado meu motorista. Não gosto de ficar preso a ele.

Deixei minhas coisas em um dos quartos de visita, e logo fui tomar uma ducha para relaxar. Depois do banho me arrumei e fui para o local combinado.

Chego ao local com meu Jeep Cherocky(a Também estou com preguiça de ver como escreve, deu pra entender né? HauAHihaI quem souber por favor me avise para e arrumar), Deixei as chaves com o motorista do restaurante e me dirigi a entrada.

Logo que passei pela porta, me lembrei-me de uma das ultimas frases da carta de Sakura na carta. "TE AMO", e quando avistei Eriol, um arrepio percorrei todo meu corpo, não sei o porque, mas tinha a sensação de que logo descobriria. Fiquei parado, até que Eriol se dirigiu a mim:

- Shoran, meu querido amigo, Feliz Natal

- Pra você também Eriol. Trouxe meu presente? – Ele Sorri, e num foi um sorriso qualquer, foi um sorriso de quem quisesse dizer que sim. Não que eu tivesse cobrando era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas...

- Claro, como esqueceríamos de vocês? – "de vocês?" A quem Eriol estava se referindo? A Quem eu não sabia, mas tinha a impressão de que logo descobriria – Vamos, nossa mesa é aquela – disse apontado para uma mesa onde se encontravam 2 mulheres, uma pude ver que era Tomoyo, mas a outra...

************************

Estávamos na mesa conversando até que Eriol se levanta e diz:

- Com licença, meu patrão chegou, vou recebe-lo. – Diz ele olhando para Tomoyo e sorrindo. Ela Sorri de volta, olha pra mim ainda sorrindo e diz:

- Você vai gostar do patrão de Eriol, Tenho certeza.

- Tomara mesmo.

Eles chegam a mesa. 

- Olá – ouvi aquela voz grossa masculina, que fez eu corpo e arrepiar.

- Olá, como vai? – Diz Tomoyo. Ele beija sua mão, e diz:

- Muito bem. Agradeço o convite. 

Tomoyo sorri.

Mas quando aqueles olhos repousaram sobre mim, pude perceber de quem era aquele penetrante olhar. Como poderia esquecer-me dele? Fico admirando, até que Eriol sem querer interrompe meus pensamentos:

- Creio que ainda se Lembra de Shoran Li, não é? - 

- ... – Não tenho palavras, tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia. É claro que eu me lembrava dele, como o esqueceria? Percebo Tomoyo e Eriol se olhando e sorrindo.

- Olá Sakura – Diz ele, pegando minha mão repetindo o ato que havia feito a pouco com Tomoyo. Fico um pouco vermelha e apenas sorrio.

*************************

- Olá Sakura - Disse, beijando sua pequena e delicada mão. Ela se limita a sorrir, mas para mim era o bastante. Gostava tanto daquele sorriso, ele transmitia sinceridade e amor, nunca me casaria de vê-lo em seu rosto. – Como tem passado?

- Muito bem obrigado. – Sorrio. Depois de tanto tempo, ouço novamente sua doce voz soar.

Sentei-me à mesa. Eu, Eriol e Tomoyo conversávamos alegremente. Sakura quase não falava nada, era rara às vezes que ela comentava alguma coisa. "Tímida como sempre" penso, quando olho de relance para ela. 

E assim ficamos, até que soaram as 12 badaladas em um relógio antigo muito bonito, indicando que já era natal. A partir de agora serviriam a ceia. Apesar de ser um restaurante italiano, à noite de hoje era especial, teriam pratos especiais de natal. A comida estava maravilhosa.

Tinha também uma linda orquestra tocando cada valsa maravilhosa, o que deixava o jantar melhor ainda. Dentre as melodias tocadas, estavam varias valsas, que são muito gostosas de serem dançadas. Logo Eriol puxou Tomoyo para o meio do salão para dançarem. E Ficamos ali, sozinhos. Por um momento em silencio, até que resolvo corta-lo:

- e então querida Sakura, como está vida? Faculdade? – Ela sorri e responde:

- Estou no ultimo ano de Direito, na faculdade Tomoeda, estou adorando o curso. E a Vida... - ela dá um suspiro e continua – poderia estar melhor. – ela diz com um sorriso frouxo.

- E poderia saber o motivo?

- Creio que já sabes... – Sorrio, e fico em silencio.

A orquestra começa mais uma valsa. Era uma das minhas prediletas. E então resolvo convida-la para dança-la comigo.

- Poderia me conceder a honra desta dança Sakura? Dançar faz bem, fará você esquecer um pouco seus problemas, relaxar. – Ela timidamente aceita. 

A levo para a pista. Era uma musica lenta, que deve se dançar abraçados, corpos colados um no outro.

Timidamente, passei os braços pela cintura de Sakura, e ela pelo meu pescoço. Aos poucos fomos ficando cada vez mais colado um no outro. Pude até sentir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, não muito diferentes dos meus. Mas mesmo assim, a única vontade que tinha era de mergulhar em seus lábios de mel, sem se importar com ninguém.

*******************************

Estou nas nuvens. Esses braços envolvendo minha cintura me fazem estremecer. Infelizmente a musica logo acabou. Poderia ficar ali para sempre. Ali me sinto segura. Ele olha para mim. Aquele olhar penetrante me arrepia a alma. E a distancia entre nós foi se diminuindo aos poucos. Logo sentiria o tão esperado beijo. Mas de repente ele me solta delicadamente, e diz ao meu ouvido:

- Desculpe-me, tenho que atender ao telefone. – aquela voz, me fazia gelar. Sorri. 

*************************

E Caramba mesmo. Quem se atreveu a me ligar justo naquele momento?

Vou até a sacada que ali havia para atender.

- Alô – disse nervoso

- Oi Xiao Lang, Feliz Natal Priminho. (Fuso HORÁRIO não existe ta!) 

- Feliz Natal Meiling – Disse com uma voz de indignação.

- E então, já encontrou a Sakura?

- Estaria a beijando se não fosse você ligar.

- Ih! Desculpa, foi mal.

- Tudo bem, deveria ter desligado o celular para evitar esse tipo de coisa. Manda um beijo para mamãe e pras minhas irmãs.

- OK! Agora vá, e só retorne para Hong Kong com Sakura em!

- Prometo que tentarei. Farei o possível.

Desligo, respiro fundo, sei que não conseguiria ficar bravo com Meiling, como ela poderia imaginar? Me viro para me dirigir até a mesa, quando me deparo com um par de esmeraldas olhando para mim na porta. Aproximo-me um pouco e ela me pergunta:

-           Desculpe, era Meiling, minha prima.

-           Tudo Bem. É... ahn...

-           O que foi Sakura?

- Você rece... você Recebeu minha carta Li?

- Sim... – Disse envolvendo-a pela cintura. 

- Shoran... eu.. é Eu Te Amo. – Ela sussurra em meu ouvido

********************************

Vou atrás dele. Fico parada na porta olhando para ele. Como está lindo vestido assim, aquele terno verde musgo o deixava ainda mais bonito. Seu corpo é perfeito, acho que devido aos anos de treinamento.

Só pelo tipo de suas respostas, percebo que está falando com Meiling. Sinto saudades da minha grande amiga chinesa. Gostaria de revê-la.

Olhando para ele ainda me lembro da carta que lhe enviei a alguns dias, será que ele recebeu? Só ele poderá me dizer. Logo ele desliga. Se vira. Olha pra mim e sorri.

-           Desculpe, era Meiling, minha prima.

-           Tudo Bem. É... ahn...

-           O que foi Sakura?

- Você rece... você Recebeu minha carta Li?

- Sim... – Disse envolvendo-me pela cintura. 

- Shoran... eu.. é Eu Te Amo. – sussurro em seu ouvido, e o beijo tão esperado finalmente acontece, No inicio foi um beijo tímido. Mas entreabri minha boca deixando ele explora-la como quisesse. Nos separamos por falta de ar. 

Ele me abraça forte e fala no meu ouvido:

- Eu Te amo Sakura. – ele Sorri, e sussurra em meu ouvido:

- Eu também te amo Shoran.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo junto, matando as saudades. Mas o frio fez com que eu convidasse ele para entrar:

- Li, estou com frio, se importa de entrarmos?

- Por favor Sakura, chame-me de Shoran, e é claro que eu não me importo, vamos estar sim. – Ele sorri. A como era bom ver aquele sorriso, isso aquecia meu coração.

Dançamos mais algumas musicas, dentre elas até valsas. Quando resolvemos ir embora, já era mais de 4 da manha. Voltei junto com ele em seu carro. 

Quando entramos em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar meus sapatos. Estavam doendo muito. Shoran chega por traz e diz:

- Está cansada não é mesmo? – Me pega no colo e me leva para o quarto. (Não maliciem por enquanto por favor).

Chegando em frente à porta do quarto ele me põe no chão, abro a porta e vou me despedir dele:

- Te amo, boa noite amor. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo.

******************************

- Te amo, boa noite amor – ela diz e me beija.

Quando dei por mim, já estava a deitando na cama. Me levando e vou saindo, não iria força-la a nada. 

- Porque parou Shoran? – Me viro e a olho. – estava tão bom, e poderia ficar melhor, você sabe. 

- Não quero força-la a nada minha flor, me desculpe. – ela se levanta e vem em minha direção, tranca a porta atrás de mim.

- Tem certe... – Ela me corta com um beijo. Solto seus longos cabelos, e sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Prometo que não irá se arrepender. – ali começa uma longa e inesquecível noite para nós.

Na manhã seguinte, fiquei com medo de abrir os olhos e ver que tudo aquilo foi um sonho. Quando sinto seu rosto delicado em meu peito. Não havia sido um sonho. Passei a mão sobre os cabelos sedosos dela. 

- Bom Dia amor! – Disse ela. Beijei sua testa e disse:

- Muito bom dia, minha Ying-fa. Dormiu bem?

- Nunca poderia ter tido noite melhor. – Disse ela. 

Sorrio. Ficamos ali por mais uns 10 minutos sentindo um o cheiro do outro.

- Vou tomar um banho amor. Me espera para irmos juntos tomar café?

- Claro. – Sorrio. Ela se levanta e vai para o banheiro. Depois de um tempo também me levanto. Pego um papel, escrevo algumas palavras, deixo esse bilhete em cima da cama com uma linda rosa branca (não me pergunte de onde ele tirou papel caneta e a rosa que eu também não sei ahUAHUiha) e vou para meu quarto para tomar um banho também.

**********************************

Me levanto e vou tomar banho. Ainda tinha as imagens da noite anterior. Na festa, depois no meu quarto.. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso. Espero que tenha sido a primeira de muitas outras noites juntos. Depois de um banho quente e relaxante, me enrolo na toalha e saio do banheiro. Mas ele não estava me esperando. Porque? Então penso "ele me deixou". Mas logo começo a rir. Como poderia pensar assim? Ele me ama, e eu o amo também. Então vejo um pequeno pedaço de papel e uma linda e delicada rosa branca em cima da cama. Pego-o para ler:

_Sakura..._

_Desculpe-me, eu te amo sei que pediu para eu esperar,eu te amo, mas queria tomar um banho, eu te amo ta? Passo ai em 30 minutos, a e mais uma coisa... EU TE AMO..._

_Do sempre seu_

_Shoran_

Sorrio. É claro que ele me ama. Como pude pensar que ele havia me deixado. Novamente dou risada de mim mesma.

Coloco uma calça de moletom preta, que tem um zíper na parte de baixo da perna. (Algum já viu aquela calça assim da colcci? É bem essa), uma blusinha básica verde, e um casaquinho preto também de moletom. E como estava frio, coloquei uma pantufa de cachorro. (HiHi!! Adoro pantufa, num tem nada ver com a roupa que ela está mas não resisti, e coloquei no figurino ahUHAUihaIHAIh).

Me sento na lateral da cama e fico olhando para a janela. Pego uma escova de cabelo e começo a penteá-los, quando alguém bate a porta:

- Entra. – a pessoa entra em silencio se aproxima. Retira a escova das minhas mãos. Me viro, e vejo a bela imagem de Shoran. Estava todo arrumadinho, Com uma básica roupa de inverno azul.

- Será que agora eu posso receber um Bom Dia decente? – Sorrio, e me penduro em seu pescoço, ele me envolve pela cintura e diz:

- Bom Dia minha... – Não deixo ele terminar a frase e o beijo.

***************************

- Bom Dia minha... – fui interrompido pelos lábios que me fazem delirar.

- Porque demorou tanto? Já estava ficando com saudades – ela me olha com aquelas esmeraldas. Mergulho em seu penetrante olhar, que me fascina, e digo:

- Eu estava com saudades desde a hora que você entrou para tomar banho.

- Ai que bonitinho. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu sei que eu sou lindo, não precisa dizer. – Digo me gabando.

- Vejo que o Sr. Todo Poderoso Shoran Li não mudou em nada, continua convencido como sempre. – ela faz uma cara que me assustou, olho para ela com uma cara de espanto pelas suas palavras. Ela se levanta e continua. – Mas foi por esse Shoran Li que me apaixonei a + de 10 anos atrás, e é esse Shoran Li que eu amo.

Depois dessas palavras, eu a beijo com paixão. Como é bom tê-la em meus braços, e sei que agora será para sempre. Depois de um longo beijo ela Diz:

- Vamos amor, devem estar nos esperando para o café. – abraço-a pela cintura e nos dirigimos para a cozinha.

Quando Chegamos, não pude deixar de notar a felicidade estampada no rosto de Tomoyo e Eriol, por eu e Sakura estarmos juntos. 

- Bom Dia – Disse Tomoyo, com um sorriso.

- Muito Bom Dia - Disse Sakura dando um beijo estalado no rosto da prima.

- Bom Dia – Disse Sorrindo. Eriol apenas olhava para mim, parecia que podia sentir a minha felicidade.

***************************

A semana foi tranqüila. Eu e o Shoran não largávamos um do outro. Era Dia e Noite Juntos.

Hoje já é véspera de ano novo. Vamos jantar todos juntos novamente. Hoje iremos a um restaurante de comida Brasileira. Apesar de nunca ter comido esse tipo de comida, Shoran disse que eu vou adorar.

Era 9 horas que quando eu e Tomoyo entramos no quarto pra se arrumar. Como sempre, Tomoyo fez questão de fazer a roupa que eu iria usar. Hoje seria um vestido tubinho longuete, de manga comprida, com alguns detalhes em verde, Bem simples do jeito que eu gosto. Um sapato Social de salto alto e uma Bolsa Branca completavam meu visual. Meu cabelo em um coque alto, preso com presilhas de detalhes em strass, e com algumas madeixas do meu cabelo caídas pelo rosto e pescoço. 

Tomoyo estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa de lã também preta, um sobretudo Branco, e uma bota igualmente branca. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados e sobre ele, Tomoyo usava uma linda boina também branca. Nós duas passamos uma maquiagem leve. 

Depois de +- 1 hora e meia fomos para a sala onde os rapazes nos esperavam.

*************************

- Porque mulher demora tanto para se arrumar? – antes de me responder Eriol ri.

- É verdade. Elas não precisam ficar horas se arrumando são... – Ele para de falar de repente e olha para o corredor que dava para os quartos. Olho para lá e vejo a figura mais bela que existe.Como estava linda. Tomoyo também estava muito bonita, mas nada se compara a beleza da minha flor.

- Estamos prontas, já podemos ir.- disse Tomoyo ainda parada na porta. Eriol se levanta e a beija, puxando ela para fora. Fico parado olhando a beleza que resplandecia em minha Ying-fa, até que ela falou:

- Vai ficar ai parado Shoran? – me levanto e chego perto e a puxo pela cintura e a beijo.

- Vamos.

Chegamos lá eram +- 11 horas. Faltava apenas 1 hora para eu fazer o que tinha planejado. Faria esse pedido no 1º minuto do ano que se irá se iniciar. 

**********************************

Chegamos ao restaurante. Sua decoração era muito bonita, e transmitia alegria. Imagino que o Brasil deve ser um país muito bonito e alegre, como gostaria de conhece-lo. (Sim, o Brasil é um país muito bonito e alegre, pena que existem coisas que façam com que ele se torne um país ruim, mas é bom morar aqui né?)

Sentamos-se à mesa que fora reservada para nós. Comemos alguns aperitivos tradicionais brasileiros, enquanto Shoran e Eriol falavam um pouco da cultura desse país. 

Faltavam 5 minutos para a virada do ano. Fomos para fora onde haveria estouro de fogos de artifício. Eu e Shoran ficamos abraçados esperando para iniciar a contagem regressiva (ai ki legal isso né?? AhUIAHuiahuiHA), Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram ao nosso lado. 

- Dez, Nove, Oito, Sete, Seis, Cinco, Quatro, Três, Dois, Um... – Contaram junto todos os presentes no local. Shoran me beija, chama Eriol e Tomoyo. Quando eles chegam Shoran toma a palavra:

- Chamei vocês aqui, porque tenho uma coisa muito importante para comunicar, mas para que isso se realize Sakura terá que me ajudar. – Ele olha para mim, para Tomoyo e Eriol. Sorri Se vira para mim olha nos meus olhos e continua – Sakura Quer se casar comigo? – Ele sorri e retira uma caixinha preta em forma de coração onde continha um anel com uma linda esmeralda verde. Olho para aquele anel e uma teimosa lagrima escore. – e então aceita Casar-se comigo Sakura?

- Cl.. Claro que Sim – ele coloca o anel no meu dedo. Eu o abraço e choro como uma criança. 

- Não chore Sakura, sei que está muito feliz, eu espero, mas não suporto ver você chorando. – diz afagando meus cabelos me afasto de seu peito, seco as lagrimas e digo.

- Me desculpe. Mas é que isso era tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo. – olho para Tomoyo, ela me abraça, e diz:

- Parabéns Sakura estou muito feliz por você amiga.

- Obrigado Tomoyo – retribuo o abraço.

- E Aproveitando o momento romântico entre nossos amigos – Diz Eriol. Eu e Tomoyo nos separamos e olhamos para ele. – Gostaria fazer um pedido de casamento também. Quer se casar comigo Tomoyo? – Olho para Tomoyo e sorrio. Ela apenas abraça Eriol, e Diz:

- É claro que sim. – E a noite, ou melhor, a manha de ano novo se seguiu. 

Eu e Tomoyo resolvemos nos casar juntas, no mesmo dia no mesmo local. Shoran fazia questão de que a festa fosse em Hong Kong. E então decidimos que seria lá. 

Mas como faltava um ano para concluir minha faculdade, e eu fazia questão de termina-la, o único jeito foi transferi-la para Hong Kong. Shoran disse que não seria necessário terminar a faculdade, pois eu não precisaria trabalhar, mas sei que não agüentaria ficar o dia inteiro dentro de uma enorme casa, sem ter nada quase para fazer, insisti em termina-la. Mas Shoran me fez prometer que eu trabalharia com ele. Será maravilhoso trabalhar ao lado da pessoa que eu mais amo.

Mandamos convites para todos. Chamamos Rika e Prof Terada, Naoko que agora estava casada, Chiraru e Yamazaki, e Também Meiling e seu futuro marido para serem nossos padrinhos, alem de Toya e Kaho, Yukito e Nakuru, sua noiva.

No dia do casamento...

- Ai Tomoyo, estou tão ansiosa. Será que o Shoran vai gostar do meu vestido? E meu cabelo, minha maquiagem, ai meu Deus.

- Acalme-se Sakura. Shoran acha você linda de qualquer jeito, vestida assim então ele vai adorar, pode ter certeza.

- Mas e você Tomoyo, não está nervosa? 

- Sim eu estou, mas... – alguém entra no quarto. Era a Sra. Yelan e a Tia Sonomi.

- Não precisam ficar nervosas meninas, os rapazes as amam, e estão simplesmente encantadoras vestidas assim. – eu estava com um vestido branco tomara que caia longo levemente armado com alguns bordados também brancos. Luvas até os cotovelos, com um coque diferente do convencional japonês e uma linda coroa em prata envolvia quase todo o diâmetro de minha cabeça. Uma gargantilha prata, que foi usada pela minha mãe em seu casamento. Tomoyo vestia um modelo também branco cola canoa também levemente armado, com alguns bordados muito delicados, Seus cabelos negros estavam cacheados e em sua cabeça continha uma coroa que completou seu visual. No rosto estávamos com uma maquiagem leve. 

- Andem logo meninas. A noiva deve chegar atrasadas, mas não tanto né. – Eu e Tomoyo nos abraçamos, desejamos boa sorte para as duas.

- Boa Sorte meninas. – disseram a Sra. Yelan e Tia Sonomi nos abraçando, e sejam muito felizes. – Sorrimos. Pego na mão de Tomoyo olho para ela e digo:

- Vamos? – ela concorda com a cabeça.

******************************

No salão de festa da mansão Li, dois noivos conversavam...

- Como sempre atrasadas – Disse Eriol, rindo.

- É verdade, mas teremos que nos acostumar, elas seram só nossas daqui a algumas horas.

- Sim é verdade. 

A Valsa Nupcial escolhida para a entrada dos padrinhos e daminhos de honra se inicia, e logo aparece na porta do salão os casais de padrinhos, seguidos pelo casal de filhos de Sheifa (a irmã de Shoran pra quem não sabe... ahUAHuia) trazendo as alianças em almofadas brancas com detalhes em prata. 

E a tão esperada valsa de entrada das noivas é iniciada. Os rapazes se olham e sorriem, como que querendo desejar boa sorte. Olham para a porta e lá estava as duas, lindas, pareciam anjos vestidas de branco. Entram acompanhadas pelo Sr. Fuyutaka, uma em cada braço. Os meninos sorriem ao vê-las.

A Missa corre tranqüilamente. E a hora de dizermos sim chega.

- Shoran Li, aceita Sakura Kinomoto como sua legitima esposa, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte vos separe? – Diz o Padre (é padre ou Monge?). olho para ela e Sorrio antes de responder.

- Sim.

- Sakura Kinomoto, aceita Shoran Li, como seu legitimo esposo, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte vos separe? (Se eu esqueci de alguma coisa desculpa ta?) – Uma lagrima teimosa de felicidade escore em seu rosto, ela sorri e responde:

- Sim, eu aceito.

- Eriol Hiraguisawa, aceita Tomoyo Daidouji como sua legitima esposa, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte vos separe? - Vejo Eriol olhar com carinho para Tomoyo antes de sorrir e responder:

- Sim.

- Tomoyo Daidouji, aceita Eriol Hiraguisawa como seu legitimo esposo, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte vos separe? – Tomoyo sorri, olha para Sakura, que sorri de volta, vejo uma lagrima em seu rosto e ela responde:

- Eu aceito.

- E perante todos os presentes vos declaro marido e mulher. Sejam Felizes e que Deus vos abençoe.

Shoran me envolve com seus fortes braços e me beija. O nosso primeiro de milhões, não Bilhões e Trilhões de beijos como marido e mulher. Eriol beija Tomoyo com muito amor e carinho também. 

***************************

Um a um os Convidados vieram nos cumprimentar. Pude ver uma expressão aborrecida de Toya ao olhar Shoran, mas logo sorri fazendo com que todos nós também ríssemos. Kaho desejou que fossemos felizes, sei que seriamos, mas eu e Tomoyo agradecemos assim mesmo. Meiling Me abraça forte e pede para que eu faça seu querido primo feliz, Prometo a ela que o farei. Sra. Yelan Me abraça e Diz:

- Seja bem vinda a Família Li Sakura, espero que faça meu filho feliz, e sei que o fará.

- Obrigado – Digo com algumas lagrimas nos olhos. 

Depois foi a Vez de Tia Sonomi e Papai virem me desejar felicidades.

- Seja Feliz minha filha, assim como eu e sua mãe fomos enquanto estivemos juntos. Sei que onde ela estiver ela está feliz por você e cuidará de você para sempre, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Obrigado papai. – Digo mergulhando no abraço amoroso de meu pai.

- Felicidades querida Sakura. Espero que venham nos visitar quando puderem. – Disse Tia Sonomi Me abraçando

- Com certeza tia, nós iremos assim que tivermos um tempinho.

Pude ouvir papai conversar com Shoran:

- Seja Feliz ao lado se Sakura meu jovem, mas por favor não faça-a sofrer.

- Tudo o que menos quero é vê-la sofrer Sr. Fuyutaka. – Eles se abraçam. Seriam agora como pai e filho.

A Festa seria ali mesmo no salão. Deixamos os convidados a vontade provando alguns aperitivos, e fomos para os jardins da mansão tirar as fotos. Tiramos varias fotos, incluindo algumas com o casal de amigos. 

- Amorzinho, vamos entrar, devem estar todos mortos de fome já. – Disse abraçando Shoran pelo pescoço.

- Só se você me der um beijo.

- Dou quantos você quiser amor. – beijo-o.

- Vamos Tomy, Eriol?

- Vamos.

Entramos, e todos nos aguardavam.

Jantamos. A Janta fora preparada por um Buffet, que a Sra. Yelan e tia Sonomi fizeram questão de contratar. Estava tudo maravilhoso. 

Depois do Jantar, dançamos uma valsa de entrada e depois algumas outras musicas.

Logo a festa foi chegando ao fim. Os convidados estavam indo embora. Papai, Tia Sonomi, Toya Kaho, Yukito e Nakuru, e todos os nossos amigos ficariam hospedados até o dia seguinte na mansão Li. Assim seria bom, poderia me despedir de todos antes de viajar, pois achava que partiríamos amanha, mas não sabia para onde. Quando não tinha mais ninguém no Salão, restavam apenas Eu Shoran, Tomoyo, Eriol a Sra. Yelan Papai e Tia Sonomi, Wei entra no salão e Diz:

- Jovem Shoran, está tudo preparado para partirem, o jatinho os espera no aeroporto. – Olho espantada para o Shoran. Então partiríamos hoje mesmo. Mas para onde iríamos?

- Obrigado Wei, Sakura, já arrumou suas coisas para a viajem?

- Apesar de achar que fossemos só amanha Tomoyo pediu para que eu arrumasse as minhas malas com antecedência, mas não imaginei que fossemos hoje.

- Então Wei, peça parra pegarem nossas malas e levarem para o carro.

- Sim Jovem. – Wei Se Retira.

- Bom, acho que devemos nos despedir, ficaremos um mês sem ver todos. – Disse Shoran. – Até Breve mamãe, Sra. Daidouji...

- Tia Sonomi por favor. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Ok! Até Breve Tia Sonomi, Sr. Fuyutaka.

- Até breve meus filhos. Tenham uma boa viajem – Disseram os três.

- Eriol, Se não fosse você e Tomoyo acho que nunca eu e Sakura nos reencontraríamos tão rápido, obrigado amigo, e até breve.

- Não a de que Li, Tenham uma boa viajem, apesar de você insistir que nós fossemos juntos, preferimos deixar os dois sozinho curtindo a Lua de mel. Nós iremos passar apenas 2 semanas fora, na França, tenho negócios a tratar em Tóquio não é mesmo? – Disse Eriol fazendo todos rirem.

- Tudo Bem, eu entendo, Tomoyo, minha grande amiga, devo muito a você, Sem as suas indiretas nunca teria me convencido de que Sakura ainda me amava. Obrigado por tudo. – Tomoyo sorri.

- Fiz tudo isso para vê-los felizes. E sei que seram. – Disse ela sorrindo olhando para mim.

- Bom Sakura Agora é sua vez de se despedir. – Disse Shoran Sorrindo para mim. Lagrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto não gostava de despedidas, mas teria que faze-las pelo menos hoje. Comecei pelo papai:

- Papai, quero que saiba que onde a mamãe estiver ,tenho certeza que ela ainda te ama, e que você sente o mesmo por ela. Esse amor de vocês dois É muito parecido pelo amor meu e de Shoran. Não nos veremos sempre, mas na medida do possível vou visitá-lo.

- Sim querida, quero apenas que seja feliz, e sei que esse jovem é a melhor pessoa para faze-lo. Faça uma boa viajem. – sorrio e vou me despedir de minha tia.

- Tia, Quero que saiba que a amo muito, e que sentirei saudades.

- Eu também Sakura, eu também. – Agora vou falar com a Sra. Yelan.

- Sra. Yelan...

- Apenas Yelan por favor.

- Tudo bem. Yelan, Sei que junto ao seu filho serei feliz, e o farei feliz igualmente, espero que nos demos muito bem.

- Claro que sim querida Sakura. – Agora a parte mais difícil, me despedir de Tomoyo a minha inseparável amiga. A Abraço chorando:

- Tomy, sentirei muito sua falta, serei feliz ao lado de Shoran eu prometo, e quero que me prometa que sempre que poder virá me visitar. Obrigado por tudo viu. – estou chorando um pouco excessivamente já.

- Claro Sakura, Venho sempre que puder. E Fiz isso porque eu gosto muito de você e de te ver feliz. Então enxuga essas lagrimas, o Shoran também não gosta de vê-la assim.

- Desculpa. – me Dirijo ao Eriol. – Eriol, por favor faça minha amiga Tomoyo feliz, e por favor nunca se esqueça de mim.

- Claro Sakura, nunca iremos esquecer.

- Por favor, peçam desculpas a toya Kaho yukito Nakuru Meiling e a todos os nossos amigos por não termos nos despedidos deles. – Digo antes de shoran me abraçar pelos ombros e dizer.

- Vamos, está na hora. – Aceno com a mão como ultimo ato.

****************************

Nos dirigimos até o carro que nos esperava na porta da Mansão. Sakura não sabia para onde íamos. Seria uma surpresa se ela não perguntasse:

- Amor, posso saber onde nós vamos passar nossa lua de mel?

- Num Lugar lindo, conhecido por suas belezas naturais, um país que você disse uma vez que adoraria conhecer, apenas porque havia gostado da culinária de lá. Tem uma beleza incomparável, suas praias são maravilhosas, e os climas fariam um pouco dependendo da região.

- Não estou entendendo. – Ela disse meia confusa.

- Estamos indo para o Brasil minha Princesa. O chamado País Tropical. Onde o povo apesar de tudo é feliz e divertido. (Que patriota eu né? A Mais fala a verdade, o Brasil não é perfeito apesar de tudo???).

Fim.............

Prólogo...

Alguns anos depois As vésperas das festas de final de amo, nos jardins as Mansão Li estava a brincar um lindo casal de crianças com seus 4 anos de idade. Seus nomes Nadeshiko Li e Shang Li. Corriam pulavam e se divertiam muito. Sua mãe os observava de baixo de uma linda cerejeira lendo um gostoso livro.

De repente as crianças gritam:

- Papa... - e saem correndo em direção a um Sr. Não muito velho assim. – Que bom que o senhoi voito. – a Mãe das crianças se levanta de onde está e se dirige ao marido.

- Estava com saudades meu amor, como foi seu dia de trabalho?

- Foi ótimo minha Flor. – Diz ele pegando a filhinha no colo. – Tenho uma surpresa para você Sakura. – Diz Ele enquanto ela pega o menino no colo

- E o que é?

- Veja você mesma – Diz ele se virando e apontando para a entrada do jardim onde estavam.

- Tomoyo, Eriol... – Ela coloca seu pequeno no chão e vai receber os amigos.

- Olá Sakura. – Diz Eriol. – Como tem Passado?

- Muito bem e vocês? – Ela agora olha para os braços de Tomoyo. Ela segurava uma linda menina de olhos azuis meia noite e cabelos preto escuros.

- Estamos ótimos também. – Diz Tomoyo dando um beijo na amiga.

- Vamos entrar, fiquem a vontade, vou apenas levar as crianças para tomarem banho, e já venho conversar para matar as saudades.

- Vamos. – Eles entraram, depois de levar as crianças para tomar banho Sakura desce com elas, sentam-se no sofá da sala principal, onde estava sendo servido chá para o Casal de amigos.

- Bom, crianças vou lhes apresentar essas duas pessoas. 

- Quem são eles mami?

- Essa é Tomoyo uma prima da mamãe e amiga de seu pai, e esse é Eriol o marido dela e amigo meu e de seu pai, e esse que ela está segurando é sua priminha, qual é o nome dela Tomy?

- Kagome, ela se chama Kagome. (Um pouquinho de Inuyasha não Faz mal a ninguém né?)

- Sim, essa é Kagome, dêem boas vindas a elas crianças. – As crianças foram até o bebe e deram-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. 

Ficaram ali conversando, e logo seria servido o jantar. 

Eriol e Tomoyo ficariam em Hong Kong apenas uma semana, e Sakura e Shoran fizeram questão de que eles ficassem para as festas de final de ano. Eles aceitaram depois de Sakura insistir muito.

A Festa de Natal foi muito bonita, todos reunidos na mansão, comemoraram embaixo de uma gigantesca arvore, com muitos presentes para todos. 

No ano novo, o Sr. a Sra. Li seus filhos e seus amigos o Sr. E a Sra. Hiraguisawa e sua linda filhinha, foram comemorar a beira mar. Levaram duas babas para cuidarem das crianças para que os casais tivessem um pouco de sossego para comemorarem mais um ano que estaria chegando. 

Logo após a contagem regressiva, Shoran Li, abraça sua mulher e em seu ouvido diz as seguintes palavras:

- Hoje se completa 5 anos, que a pedi em casamento, e devo confessar que nunca fui tão Feliz em minha vida como nesse cinco anos. E espero que os nos próximos não 5 mas sim por todos os anos de minha vida ao seu lado, cuidando de nossos 2 filhos lindos.

- Eu também Shoran, mas não concordo em uma coisa.

- Diga então.

- Nossos dois filhos não, e sim nossos três filhos. – Diz ela me beijando. Passo a mão sobre a barriga dela, ato que fora percebido por Tomoyo, que logo se aproximou.

- Então quer dizer que teremos mais um membro nessa família? – Diz Tomoyo sorrindo e me abraçando.

- Parabéns amigo, vejo que está fazendo Sakura muito feliz. 

- Obrigado, digo o mesmo para você. – disse o abraçando – Feliz ano novo.

- Para você também. Sakura minha querida Amiga – Diz ele se virando para ela – Parabéns pela nova Criança e um feliz ano novo.

- Obrigado Eriol, pra você também. Feliz ano Novo Tomy.

- Feliz ano Novo Sakura. – Todos se abraçam. As crianças percebem que os pais e os amigos estão todos abraçados e correm para fazer parte do gostoso abraço que logo é dado, até mesmo a pequena Kagome que dormia no colo de uma das babas sorrio, quando todos estavam abraçados.......

FIM..............

Terminei.... Sentirei falta dessa historia... Tenho alguns agradecimentos a fazer: 

Ro: amiga, muito obrigado pelos comentários feito, eles me alegram muito, e quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de você.

Cherry: Você também amiga, sempre me envia comentários, os quais me fazem sempre querer terminar a historia o mais rápido possível para ver o que acharam. E Concordo com você quando você disse que esse foi o melhor fic que eu escrevi. Obrigado por tudo de ai lovio

LeLLy: Bom miga, num sei se você vai ler, mas não custa deixar um recadinho também... Te aDoro de montão.

Asukinha: obrigado pelo seu comentário e por ler minha historia, aguardo o comentário desse capitulo.

Catarina: Obrigado por Ler minha FiC, se não entender algo pelo dialeto ser diferente me comunica que eu ajudo. E não esqueça de deixar comentários

Julia: BrIgAdA MuiEh PoR Ser TaUm KiRiDa... Te AdORo ViU...

Carlinha: Obrigado por ser minha miga. Apesar de nos conhecermos apenas por net , tenho certeza qu nos daríamos muito bem. Obrigado também por me agüentar nas intermináveis conversas que temos no MSN... Valeu mesmo.. E não esquece da Review eim...

Cerejeira Li: MiGa... DiScUlPa Não Ter Atualizado as coisas pra você ainda, mas prometo que amanha vou fazer... Te adoro de montão... e obrigado por ler minha fic....-

Débora: Obrigado por me Agüentar como você me aguenta no MSN por email... Só amigas como Vc a Ro a Cherry a Julia e a Carlinha pra agüentar as "Boberas"que eu falo ... hihih!! Valeu mesmo. 

Sei que Tem mais gente, mas não lembro quem são... Me desculpem por ter uma memória tão curta... Espero que tenham gostado da minha historia... e mandem Review, isso me incentiva muito a continuar escrevendo. E peço desculpas por demorar tanto tempo a atualizar os meus outros 2 Fic's, mas é que agora pretendo me dedicar um por vez. E como esse era em menos capítulos, dei prioridade a esse. O próximo a ser postado eu ainda não decidi, mas prometo que virá em breve....

ReVisei So PQ a JuJu Mi CoLoKo CoMo DeSTaKe No N.A.K.... entrem www.n.a.k.weblogger.com.br e eNTReM No Mansão da amizade www.mansãodaamizade.cjb.net 

=D

BeiJiNHuS a ToDoS

MeRRy 


End file.
